


Your Way, Or My Way (I Like Both)

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the seventh day of Va-len-tines, my true love gave to me...seven playful touches,six dashing rescues,fiiive, quiet truuuths...four heartbeats pounding,those three-ee words,two lovely dreams;and a walk home in peaceful har-mo-nyyy..."





	Your Way, Or My Way (I Like Both)

"My weapon is NOT a stupid stick!"

Rose kicked back with a smarmy grin, Alisha pouting at her with hands on her hips. "Listen, I'm just saying that in a fight between five inches of cold steel, an extension of the lethality and dexterity of the human arm-" Rose slid her dagger out, holding it showily with just middle and index finger, balancing the weight carefully at the hilt. "And some twig with a sword that shrunk in the wash..."

"A spear is a very elegant and flexible weapon!", Alisha said, her back straighter than the shaft sh carried. "Rapid changes of angle of attack, point of attack, superior reach... knights are trained to fight and win, and they use spears, not oversized cutlery."

She crossed her arms as the brush of wind flowed through Alisha's garden, a gorgeous, warm, loving summers day shining bright.

"Oh, yeah, because a spear is definitely what the backstreet ruffians use," Rose countered. "Spears are easier to make, sure, so why do backstreet gangs all use knives? Because knives are better, obviously!"

"Extenuating circumstances," Alisha said imperiously, and spirits did she look hot when she was like this. "The close quarters they fight under mean that they can't leverage the spears effectively!"

"Well then..." Rose stood up, cricking her neck and smiling. "It appears there's only one way to resolve this."

Alisha circled, taking up her spear and tossing a padding wrap to Rose; she lifted another from the weapon rack and began tying it to her speartip, blocking the sharp cutting edge. She paced back, one hand near the base of the spear, the other closer to the tip, point leveled at Rose's chest. "En garde!", she called, her clear, firm voice echoing lightly, and Rose only just managed to turn her lovestruck grin into a smirk.

Why did she have to have a weakness for knights? Especially ones that wore very lovely dresses on private outings, and that had a heart of diamond with hands soft from gloves...

"Let's see the lady of Ladylake prove her thesis," she baited, holding her knife backhanded, and Alisha crouched. She stepped closer bit by bit, avoiding the jab; the angle made it hard to tell how much reach she had. That was going to be tricky...

Rose turned her knife and made a light slap to the spearhead with the flat. Alisha didn't rise to the bait, keeping her approach up, and Rose matched it by stepping backwards. Her eyes narrowed, and she made another lazy wave-

Alisha's grip switched, a blur at the corner of Rose's focus, and she thrust forwards, low, at high on Rose's chest. Rose turned to the side, hand snatching at the spear-shaft, but Alisha withdrew it and stabbed downwards, towards her stomach; Rose dropped her legs out, going into a roll, and the princess was leaping, bringing the speartip down in a stab at Rose's prone form-

Rose rolled again, in a flash of red hair seeing Alisha swap the spear to the other side of her body as she put a knee under herself. She charged, body low to the ground, one hand snatching like before at the oncoming spea, but the smaller profile forced Alisha to try for a blow to the head - she felt the spear clunk her wrist a millisecond before hitting her face, whirling her arm aside, barrelling down on Alisha.

The knight withdrew again, but her forced overextension made her body twist awkwardly as she tried to pull back, and Rose collided with her, knife-arm scything out wildly to the side and angled inwards. Alisha found her footing and pushed back, shoulder locked against Rose's chest, their faces barely inches apart in the tackle, smiling widely, faces flushed with exertion-

Rose pulled her arm in again, and then felt the spear bump across her back as Alisha let go with her right hand and grabbed it again, using it like a bar at Rose's back. Rose coughed, her torso held tight, face to face for real now, Alisha having captured her-

"Gotcha," Rose panted, and Alisha's cool, proud smile of triumph flashed away as she noticed the knife-edge at her neck from the back. She looked at Rose, still holding her tight, chewing on her lip... She was just too pretty like this, Rose thought; and then added, but to hell with it, and slipped her other arm around Alisha's back, bumping their noses together.

"Is the idea to seduce your opponent into giving up?"

"I-I planned no such thing," Alisha panted, her broad smile refusing to fade. "Was it yours?"

Well, it hadn't been at the start, but Rose winked as Alisha stopping tugging the spear against her back. "Only if the opponent is a gorgeous babe of a lady knight," she breathed, flicking her knife away, replacing it at Alisha's neck with her fingertips; warm, careful, feeling Alisha's quick and excited pulse, their eyes glittering at their closeness.

"Oh- you, Rose..." Alisha's smile threatened to split her head, and she had to look away for a moment, blush rising. Rose seized her chance, dipping in to brush her lips fondly against Alisha's cheek, drawing a tiny, soft purring sound from her throat.

"You're really cute when you're getting complimented, you know."

Alisha turned her head back, arms now drawn around Rose in a loving embrace, holding her close. "I think I do know, by now."

...Damn. Alisha won that one after all, Rose thought as she fought her own blush, and kissed her.


End file.
